Aloy Osiris
Aloy Osiris (b. June 17, 2013) is a Half-Blood witch born to Meredith and Cole Osiris, an astronomer and a lawyer. Her entire life she was raised as a young witch, so when she got the letter from Hogwarts, she wasn't surprised at all. Aloy attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2024 and was sorted into Gryffindor, which most likely would be a tiny disappointment to her mother, who was a Ravenclaw. (('OOC: The followed information has to be discovered ICly before using.))'' Biography Family History Aloy Osiris' mother, Meredith (often shortened to Mer), is a member of a long and rich dynasty of Egyptian archaeologists. A known family in both wizarding and Muggle worlds. There is a legend going in generations about their surname, which says that Meredith's great-great-grandfather met Osiris himself, the god of the afterlife, the underworld and the dead. The last generations consider this legend as a myth about their family history. The tradition of being an archaeologist was ended with Meredith, whose father disappeared during one of his journeys, exploring a pyramid. Therefore, when Meredith left Egypt and moved to Ireland, she started a new life as an astronomer. From Cole's side, his family had their own family business which was based on laws, and they earned themselves enough money to be taken seriously in entire Europe. After a few years, which included tragic events in their family (including Cole's mysterious death), Diana took the complete control over the company and the earnings. Aloy's step-mother, Diana, is a pure-blood, and so is her son, Mateo. They both lived in Ireland since Mateo was born. Diana used her magical abilities to rob and hurt people in the small village where they were living, which created Mateo some kind of communication problems with other children and adults. After Cole's first wife's disappearance, Meredith's, he moved to London and travelled all ways around it. Therefore, he came across Diana's village. It is unknown if she'd used a love potion on him, so she'll have a chance to live as a rich lady, or if Cole really fell in love with her. But shortly after, all four of them moved to their big house in London. Early Life (2013-2024) Aloy Osiris was born on 17 June 2013, to Cole and Meredith Osiris. Aloy was home-schooled as she was born into a rich family. At the age of eight, she became an older sister of a girl named Isabelle, who disappeared with Meredith shortly after her birth. As a young witch in London, who was born into a rich family of lawyers, Aloy hasn't met many children in her childhood. She mostly spent her time at her house, studying the wizarding world. But her father, who was a Muggle, insisted that Aloy will study the basic subjects of his world. He hired regular Muggles who were supposed to teach the young Aloy, but she was so into the magic that studying math or science was a struggle for her. When Aloy was eight and a half, her mother disappeared with her baby sister. Aloy's father has never spoken about this story, and shortly after Meredith disappeared, he changed his name, took his wife's surname and moved with Aloy to London. A few months later, Cole married a pure-blood witch named Diana, who had a son from her first marriage, Mateo. Aloy and Mateo didn't get well at first, but their love to Cole as their father made them closer, and eventually, they became best friends. They prefer to not share that they are siblings in Hogwarts. Shortly after Aloy had turned ten, her father had an unusual death. He disappeared from their family house, and it was unknown where he was for one week. After this week, he was found by the Muggle police with deep, sword-like cuts. Aloy suspects her adoptive mother in using a spell on her father in order to get the family's money. Hogwarts Aloy is correctly finishing her first year at Hogwarts. Her favourite classes so far are Charms and Defence Against the Dark Arts. Those are also the branches of magic which she found quite easy, succeeding in most of the tasks. But as every student at Hogwarts, she has the classes she experiences troubles with or doesn't enjoy. Such classes are Astronomy and Ghoul Studies. Aloy dislikes Astronomy because her mother did everything she could to teach her every single aspect of this huge topic, and as time passed the young Aloy began to develop some kind of hate. About Ghoul Studies, Aloy doesn't have an exact reason to fail in this subject. She just sees no point in studying ghosts, I mean, they are dead anyway, right? During the sorting ceremony, Aloy was seriously expecting to be sorted into Ravenclaw. And so did the sorting hat. Aloy had to sit on the chair with a huge hat on her head for around four minutes and after many thoughts and the hat's self-convenience, Aloy was sorted into the house of lions. She proved herself her rightful place in Gryffindor at the end of her first school year. Without any hesitation, and possibly a show of impulsiveness, she went to the school grounds when it wasn't allowed and risked her life. Also, Aloy had shown courage while fighting against werewolves and doing her best to protect her loved ones. First Year (2024-2025) The Sorting Hat On September 1, 2024, Aloy tried to convince her adoptive mother to help her with all the baggage she had, but Diana said no. So Aloy asked her best friend's parents to take the girls in their car to the train station, which they eventually did. During the long hours in the train, Aloy sat in a cabin with her best friend, Kya, and ate all the chocolate they could get from the trolley witch. On holidays, Aloy stayed at school because she had nowhere else to go, and she also didn't want to leave her home. She met a lot of people in the first two months and explored many wings in the huge castle she lives in. Physical Appearance Aloy is quite tall for her age and is considered by her friends as a pretty girl. She has a wavy brown hair and very bright blue eyes. She likes to get her hair straight, but lately, she wakes up very late and has no time for that. When not in uniform, her style is depended on her mood. Sometimes she would wear a beautiful peach colored dress, but the other day she will wear an over-sized hoodie and jeans. Personality and Traits Aloy is considered to be a little shy, but when she has to defend her friends or even stand up to someone, she will show her confidence, hidden deep in her. She has an energetic personality, especially with Quidditch, but sometimes she feels so lazy that she doesn't want to get up from her bed. Aloy likes to get in trouble and explore every single place in the castle, and sometimes it requires to sneak out at night. This love of Aloy is opposite for her look and people's opinions. She is also a huge animal lover. Aloy had three cats and one dog back in her house. Aloy is allergic to Daffodils. Possessions *Wand: Aloy's wand is made of elder wood with a unicorn hair core, 14 ¼" and hard flexibility. She got it from the wand shop in Hogsmeade, before the beginning of the school year. Relationships Family Cole (Derek) Weston Osiris Aloy had a very close relationship with her father. They spent days together, spending their times in parks and eating junk-food. They enjoyed typical muggle places because Cole was a muggle and grew up visiting those kinds of places. Before his death, when Aloy figured out her biological mother is not Diana, she tried to stay calm and loving with her so her father won't be sad, which shows how much Aloy cared about her father. Meredith Osiris Meredith and Aloy had a very typical mother-daughter relationship. They enjoyed the muggle attractions but usually spent their time by using magic. Meredith's love for stars encouraged her to teach her daughter every single thing she knew, but even though Aloy doesn't share her mother's love, she never told her about it and simply enjoyed spending days with her. Diana Biković Osiris Diana is Aloy's adoptive mother that Cole married after his first wife disappeared. In Aloy's opinion, all Diana ever wanted is her father's money and she didn't care about them at all when her father loved her very much. After his tragic and mysterious death, Aloy started to suspect that her mother is the person who used a spell on him and left him to die slowly. Mateo Biković Like most of the brother and sisters, Aloy and Mateo hated each other. They both wanted to live with their families, and not to share one. Even Mateo's first show of magic was to turn Aloy's favorite dress into a big mess. But after a while, when they spent a lot of time with their father, they became better friends and eventually best friends. When Mateo left to Hogwarts two years before Aloy, he was worried about Aloy who was left alone with her adoptive mother who truly hates her, so he used to send letters every week until Aloy attended Hogwarts on her own. In the school, they don't share with anybody about them being siblings. Friends Kya Faye Nathan Algren Katherine Paige Talula Shippe Everett Marston Rumors "Either a young Slytherin is completely mental talking about elephants and fuzzy tomatoes, or she’s got a secret language she shares with her '''lion friend'."'' Category:Gryffindors